Ice Cream
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Over a couple of bowls of ice cream both Joey and Mokuba learn just how similar they are to the other. Maybe a small friendship between them can strengthen to something bigger.


****

Arashi: This can be seen ether as friendship or romantic between this pairing. Hope you guys will enjoy this story. This takes about four years from the end of the series. Makes Joey in his early twenties while Mokuba is sixteen. Completely Au and possibility of occ in this fic.

I Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic

Summary: Over a couple of bowls of ice cream both Joey and Mokuba learn just how similar they are to the other. Maybe a small friendship between them can strengthen to something bigger.

* * *

Ice cream

Walking around domino aimlessly, Mokuba Kaiba ducks his head staring at the concrete before him. He finally has the chance to be on his own and away from his brother's sight even though he's probably in front of the computer to busy to hangs with him. His thoughts drift to the people he knows.

Yugi and his friends specifically. Mokuba really doesn't have much friends his own age to hang out with. The gang are great but there is one person in particular he wants to prove he's different from his older brother, Joey. He didn't know when he start looking up to the blond. He been through so much yet he's kind hearted and protective of those he cares about.

Mokuba at times wish Joey could be his older brother or something to him. He doesn't know at all. He's to confuse right now what to think. Lost in this thoughts he accidentally bump into someone he didn't expect. A familiar laugh reaches his ears.

"Hey Mokuba."

Mokuba glance up grinning seeing Joey smile down at him. He glance around seeing he's in an area he's not completely familiar with. He frowns asking embarrassingly, "Um…could you tell me where I'm at?"

Joey nods beckoning the sixteen year old to follow him. He spots an ice cream parlor near by and grins.

"Want some ice cream? My treat." Joey tells Mokuba who nods happily. "You just fifteen blocks away from the park and Yugi's place."

Mokuba mentally thinks and groans. He's a lot more farther then he anticipated. He look up hearing the words next. "Don't worry about a ride I'll drive you back."

He nods appreciating the blond. He opens the door liking the homey atmosphere in the shop. The woman behind the counter asking kindly. "What can I get you both?"

"I'll take a rocky road sundae." Mokuba answers smiling at the woman.

"Chocolate chip, Please." Joey replies paying for the ice creams smiling.

Both of them find a booth to sit at. Joey stares at the raven seeing the serious look. Not really liking the look on the younger boy's face he ask curiously. "Why aren't you with your brother?"

"He's busy as usual." Mokuba answers staring at the table just as their ice creams arrive. He takes a bit smiling happily. "Thanks."

"No problem." Joey retorts while nodding. Kaiba still busy for his own brother?

He keeps an eye on the boy asking questions on how he's doing. Mokuba smiles chatting about school and general things. Joey chuckles listening to the reason why Mokuba got sent to the principal's office.

"Let me get this straight. You glued the principal's toupee and keyed his car only to get called in?" Joey laughs imagining this.

Mokuba grins glad to see Joey smiling about something. Its rare now to see the blond to truly smile about something ever since his father's death a few years ago. Joey starts lecturing Mokuba while his eyes shows amusement in them. "That could have gotten you expelled or something."

Mokuba grins retorting playfully. "I only trying to get my name in the record of the prankster and trouble maker of Domino High like someone I know."

Joey snorts softly. "Its nothing to be really proud of though I did had the police take me out after crashing the car into the gym."

Mokuba laughs asking seriously. "That was you?"

"Yeah its fun though…it did help my project for a class need to pass." Joey answers thinking of that day.

Mokuba continues to laugh not once seeing the reminiscing look on the blond's face. Mokuba did remind Joey of himself really. The boy has been through so much and kidnapping. He's strong in his own way. Mokuba grins at him wishing he could be a lot like Joey then his own brother.

He glance at the watch seeing its almost time for him to go home. He sighs sadly wishing for this time together with the blond not to end. As if knowing what he's thinking, Joey tells the teen. "YOu know we can spend time together like this if you want."

"Really?" Mokuba ask really wanting to know the other more better.

Joey nods getting a grateful smile direct at him. He muse knowing the boy wouldn't like to hear it. 'He does look adorable like that. He'll definitely have more people after him in a couple more years' he chuckles at his train of thought heading to his car. They drove in a relative silence no words had to be said.

Joey smirks at Kaiba who waits for Mokuba to get out. He calls out to him. "See you later Mokuba."

Mokuba waves to the blond driving off. He didn't have to wait for long for Seto to ask questions. "Where the hell were you?"

"Hanging out with Joey. Besides I learn something today Seto." Mokuba answers.

"What is that?" The brunette ask staring at the teen before him.

Mokuba smirks similar manner to Joey getting Seto's eyes twitching. "Joey and I are a lot a like."

He walks in the house not seeing his older brother's reaction. Mouth drop before shaking his head muttering about crazy days and need to have a vacation Seto walks in his house staring at his brother. He thought carefully and silently agreeing. He could see the mutt in his brother. Maybe there could be something Mokuba could learn from the blond. Seto shakes his head muttering about being in his office ignoring his younger brother's laughter.

* * *

**Arashi: Please read and review.**


End file.
